Losing The Night
jhjsjdhfjd I am writing rewrite of fake crown Characters: Holly (Sby), Alexandra (MTRW), Swarm (Wildfire), my characters (Ubiquitous, Cabbage, Celestine, etc.), Cynips, Ladybird (Lacey), Lauracea (BI), Actias (Salty), and Nhandu (Droplet). Prologue "Nobody wants her, just give up for now!" Cabbage yelled at Queen Wasp, who was holding a small, wingless dragonet, who was blue and purple, but mostly green, had a scared expression, and probably had no idea what was going on. "Lady Vinegaroon suggested I could keep it and care for it for a while, like I did with her egg!" Cabbage yelled, trying to make her voice heard over all the arguments. "I can do it! Trust me!" Ignoring Cabbage, Wasp kept yelling the same words over and over; "Someone, take care of this dragonet!" It was so annoying, even the little dragonet in Wasp's arms covered her tiny ears with her small talons, also clearly annoyed by Wasp's terrible attempt to find someone to care for the dragonet. "Just let me keep her!" Cabbage said again, before watching as Wasp dumped the dragonet into a male SilkWing's arms. The pink and green male SilkWing looked around, and then saw the dragonet in his arms. "Absolutely not," he said, running to Cabbage, and placing the small dragonet next to her, before he ran off somewhere else in Wasp Hive. The small dragonet looked up at Cabbage, then grinned at her. "PINP!" She yelled, pointing at Cabbage's pink wings. Cabbage looked at the dragonet and then said, "Yes, I am pink. And you're green." The dragonet looked behind her, just to see Wasp standing there, with an unamused expression on her face. Wasp growled and grabbed the dragonet, before she frowned and her ears hung down in disgust, or maybe fear. The dragonet surely, by the looks on her face, did not want to be near Wasp. The queen then pushed her back near Cabbage. "Fine. You can keep her, but you have to work. This dragonet isn't an escape from us." Wasp had finally agreed to let her keep the dragonet. Cabbage grinned slightly and then asked, "What should I name her?" Wasp thought for a moment, before saying, "You name her." Cabbage wanted to melt into a puddle on the floor, because she didn't know much about SilkWing naming. Cabbage then looked at the dragonet, and her blue and green scales reminded her of a dragonfly-looking bug she had seen before when she was little. The damselfly was her best friend, and it would always land on her snout and follow Cabbage until they came across a patch of hyacinths or sunflowers, or would chase her around as she picked strawberries. The damselfly would always sit on Cabbage's wingbuds, touching them with her wings, reminding Cabbage that she would have wings very soon, like her mother, and the little bug that pointed it out. Cabbage always had fun with the little creature, until it stopped appearing one day. Cabbage was worried, and looked around for the little butterfly friend she had. Her mother returned a day later, and in her talons was the same damselfly, with their blue wings unfolded, and small stick-like legs not moving. "It's dead... I'm sorry, honey. They only live for a few weeks, then they die," her mother had said. After that, Cabbage cried for days, missing her damselfly friend. The damselfly reminded her of her wings. Her wings allowed her to fly, just like the blue bug did. Then, she remembered the name of the blue damselfly, and stood up. "Hewlo?" The dragonet poked Cabbage's arm with her sharp, polished white talon. "Oh, uh, right," Cabbage stopped reminding herself of the butterfly. "R-Right. Name her." Cabbage muttered something to herself under her breath, before tapping the little dragonet on the horn. "How about Ubiquitous?" So she can be my best friend, just like the damselfly, Cabbage thought to herself. The dragonet smiled and leapt up, running around Cabbage a few times, before falling over, heavily panting and feeling dizzy. Cabbage sighed and grinned for once in her life, and giggled; a rare sight to see. "I guess that's a "yes" in dragonet language," Cabbage said. "Alright, Miss Ubiquito, come with us, including her"–Cabbage pointed to Queen Wasp, who looked happy and irritated at the same time–"and we will show you around, I guess?" Cabbage looked at Queen Wasp for approval, and all she did was nod. Cabbage just grunted in response to Wasp, nudging Ubiquitous, signalling for her to come along to see the Hives, and her new family. The dragonet grinned at Cabbage, following her into the palace of the Hive; where the guards swarmed about, where Cabbage stayed, and soon, where her new best friend would stay. Chapter 1 It was a normal day in Wasp Hive. Guards dashing in and out, their wings buzzing an annoying tune that would give anyone a headache. It was tolerable if you heard it every day, but still annoying. While the soldiers did their work, Ubiquitous stood in the corner of a small room, playing with her toys. It was evening, and the sun was taking its last goodbye to the world, as it went to sleep and the moons wake up to watch over the land. Ubiquitous didn't care about what the sky said about the time. She took a red clay SilkWing and lifted it high, as she took a yellow HiveWing toy and lifted it near the SilkWing figure. Ubiquitous then took a lilac-colored SilkWing toy, dropping the HiveWing toy, and making the HiveWing enter a hive. As she started to lower the SilkWings to the ground, Cabbage walked in. Ubiquitous dropped her toys and turned around to Cabbage. "Hello!" Ubiquitous said, her tail flicking. Cabbage barely gave the dragonet a grin, her legs weak, and they looked as if they could collapse any minute. Cabbage coughed, before falling down with an "oof" in response. Exactly what Ubiquitous expected. Ubiquitous dashed up to her and cocked her head. "Are you okay?" the little dragonet squeaked. Cabbage only huffed in response, before raising herself back up. "Yeah, I'm alright," Cabbage scratched her head. "Just... tired." She groaned, clutching her head as if she got an instant migrane. Ubiquitous backed away, before she took a glance out the window. The sun was getting lower, and pale stars were starting to shine. Sighing, Ubiquitous whipped her head back to Cabbage, her antennae twitching in curiosity. Cabbage walked out, boredly, her talons tapping against the treestuff floors. Ubiquitous sighed and turned back to her toys. Cabbage was probably busy, and Ubiquitous was fine with that. Maybe we can do something later, Ubiquitous thought, putting her HiveWing toy on the carpet. One SilkWing toy was next to another SilkWing, and Ubiquitous moved them along a little. She took out another SilkWing toy, just as Cabbage strolled back inside, her mouth in a smirk. "Hey, Ubiquitous. Wanna do something?" Ubiquitous turned around at the sound of her name. Her silly grin returned to her face at the sight of Cabbage. Cabbage had returned. Ubiquitous hoped they would do something before the sun went to sleep, and Cabbage coming in made chances much higher. "Oh, hello," Ubiquitous greeted Cabbage. "What will we do?" She set down her toys as Cabbage came to sit down next to her, her smirk turning into a smile. "Well," Cabbage leaned forward, "How about we go get some candy at Droplets?" "CANDY? OH YAY YAY CANDY!" Ubiquitous exclaimed. "CANDY, CANDY, CAN-" Her chanting cut short as Cabbage shushed her. "Wait, we actually might not get candy. Cicada Hive is so far away. We'd have to walk for a while." Cabbage looked at a map on the wall, which had the entire map of Pantala. Eyeing the hives, she looked back at Ubiquitous. "Four silk bridges we have to cross." Ubiquitous sighed. "Why can't we just fly?" Cabbage cleared her throat, before pointing at Ubiquitous' back, where her little wing stubs were. "Can't fly." Ubiquitous' ears drooped. "Oh, right," She sounded sad. "Can you carry me there?" Her ears raised slowly, just as Cabbage sighed. "No, I'm not strong. We have to walk there." Then, Ubiquitous stood up. "It'll be crowded! It always is!" Cabbage shook her head. "It's sunset. It will not be crowded." Cabbage stood up as well, before she walked out of the room. Looking back, she asked Ubiquitous, "Coming?" Ubiquitous raced after Cabbage, thinking that they might get in trouble if they were loose at sunset. "Yes!" She yelled. Cabbage was way ahead of Ubiquitous, so Ubiquitous had to go really fast. Finally, she caught up to Cabbage. "Here!" She said, in a silly, rough, typical HiveWing soldier voice. Cabbage giggled, before racing out of the room. It wasn't a long walk to the Silk Bridge. In fact, it was right below them! As they arrived to the Silk Bridge that lead to Jewel Hive, both of them darted across it, starting their journey to Cicada Hive. Chapter 2 "We're here!" Ubiquitous announced. It had been a long walk, and the stars started to appear in the sky. Cicada Hive was a warm, comfy hive that smelled like plants, probably due to the Mosaic Garden, which Ubiquitous loved visiting. Flamesilk lanterns lit up the whole hive, casting a warm orange shine on all the dragons' scales. "We are here," Cabbage gasped in wonder. Of all the times she had to travel to Cicada Hive, this was by far, the prettiest the Hive has ever been. "Now, want some candy?" Ubiquitous nodded quickly, not even comprehending what Cabbage said. Cabbage noticed this, but she said nothing. "Alright. Off to get candy." Cabbage started walking near the big shops in Cicada Hive. "SCARVES! CLOAKS! VEILS! GET THEM ALL!" A shopkeeper yelled. "MY SHOP IS BETTER THAN HIS! BETTER SCARVES, CLOAKS, HATS, AND VEILS!" Another shopkeeper cried out to the crowd. "SHUT UP! MY SHOP IS MUCH BETTER!" The other shopkeeper snapped back. "NO, YOU SHUT UP!" The opposing shopkeeper yelled in defense. Ubiquitous growled. The shopkeepers were annoying! "Come get your zebra heads! Come get your fish heads!" Another shopkeeper yelled. Fish heads? Who would buy that, Ubiquitous thought. They passed by a few stalls, which sold sharks, paintings, books, and art supplies. All their loud yells were annoying, and three shopkeepers had a long quarrel about shopkeeper things. Ubiquitous urged Cabbage to go faster, and she did the best she could. It wasn't fast enough though. As they were passing through a crowd, Ubiquitous spotted a blue and white SilkWing, dotted with flecks of mint green. He grinned at her, but she didn't really bother to grin back. It was a stranger, anyways. Before Ubiquitous could walk further, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, and it was the blue and white SilkWing. "Hi," he said shyly. "You look nice." Ubiquitous blushed, not knowing what to say. Do I look nice? Yeah. With my wings, I will look better, she thought. "HEY!" Ubiquitous turned around and saw Cabbage glaring at the blue, white, and mint green SilkWing with a furious glare in her sky blue eyes and a curled lip. "You get away from her!" She growled, blue flames burning in her eyes. The blue and white dragon who complimented Ubiquitous backed away, his tail, which didn't have much of a tip, flicked in annoyance. "What did I do?" He asked, clearly confused. Cabbage snarled back, "You're being weird around her!" "So?" The white and blue SilkWing replied. "I just think she looks pretty!" Cabbage growled louder and yelled, "You need to calm down!" Ubiquitous saw the blue SilkWing bend down near her and whisper in her ear charmingly, "You're cute. I like you." Ubiquitous smiled, her dark cobalt eyes sparkling in happiness. She didn't know what to say. Without a warning, Cabbage pushed her away and grabbed the blue and white dragon's snout, her eyes were flaming with anger. "Go away." She let him go and whacked him across the face. He ran away quickly. "Continuing on, we're almost at Droplets." Cabbage reminded Ubiquitous. "Why did you scare him away? He was nice to me!" Ubiquitous whined. Cabbage tapped her burnt tail on the treestuff floors. "He probably wanted to marry you." Cabbage replied, sourly. Ubiquitous wanted to ask what "marry" meant, but she just wanted to hurry up and get her candy before it was dark. There were many places to pass by while going there. The most noticeable was The Sugar Dream. A candy shop which hated SilkWings. Ubiquitous had made so many theories on what was in there that SilkWings couldn't see. Glazed wingbud cookies? SilkWing-winged chocolate? A secret recipe? Honey-glazed chocolate cake? A chocolate bar with chunks of tangerine in it? Ubiquitous always dreamed of entering the HiveWing shop. "We're here," Cabbage told Ubiquitous. Ubiquitous looked ahead and gasped in joy. Finally, she thought tiredly. Cabbage pushed open the door, and they both heard a bell jingle as they entered the flamesilk-lit room with shelves of candy and a polished, wooden counter. A gray, brown, and red SilkWing with orange on their wings waved at Ubiquitous. "Hello! What would you two lovelies like?" He asked, his dark heather eyes gleaming in the lantern light. Ubiquitous took a quick glance at the shelves of candy. Chocolate-dipped vegetables, honey drops, chocolate mint leaves, candied fruits, and sugar cubes. Every one of them looked delicious, and Ubiquitous wished she could buy the whole store. Looking back at the cashier, Cabbage took out a few scales and looked at Ubiquitous, and made a "come here!" gesture. Excited, Ubiquitous walked over near Cabbage. "What do you want?" Cabbage asked. Ubiquitous pointed to the chocolate mint leaves, honey drops, and chocolate-dipped vegetables. "Those." Cabbage sighed and looked at the cashier. "A bag of honey drops and chocolate mint leaves. One talonful of chocolate-dipped vegetables and sugar cubes." The cashier nodded, and grabbed two bags, and a smaller bag. Loading the sweets in them, he returned quickly. Cabbage handed him two talonfuls of scales, and grabbed the bags. "Here is your chang-" Cabbage pushed his arm away. "Keep the change. Looks like you deserve it, anyway." The cashier muttered something, before putting the scales in a container. "Thanks. My name is Creeper if you want to, uh, tell my boss who needs a raise!" He grinned. Cabbage nodded, exiting the store with Ubiquitous at her side. Chapter 3 Aughh... Is the sun shining yet? A faint sun's glow beamed through the window in Ubiquitous' room. She stayed up so late stuffing her mouth with candy, that it was probably the afternoon, since she got almost no sleep at all. Opening her royal blue eyes, she was greeted by the sunlight, right in her eyes. "Agh!" She squealed, rolling away to the shade. Rubbing her eyes, she woke up. Fatigue was about to take over, and Cabbage was busy, doing her normal activities in the day; serving the royals. It was something Ubiquitous feared. Having to go from hive to hive? Easy for winged SilkWings, but not for SilkWings with boring wingbuds. Ubiquitous scratched her head and flicked her ears, and looked out at the sun. Already risen. It had to be afternoon. Ubiquitous turned away from the sun, and slowly trotted out of her room, looking to find something to snack on. Before she could get put of her room, she tripped on a place, and landed on her head. "Eep!" She tumbled to the ground. Looking around to see what tripped her, she only found a bowl with a zucchini on it. Shaking her head, Ubiquitous got up and grabbed the plate, and walked to her bed with it. There was a small note on the plate. Curious, Ubiquitous lifted the zucchini off to grab the note, and placed her plate on the bed. The note read; Hi, Ubiquito! I bought this for you to have. Please enjoy it! From your friend, Cabbage PS: Don't eat all the candy, please. Ubiquitous grinned, and set the note down. Happily, she grabbed the zucchini, and bit right into it. Ubiquitous put it down on the plate, and looked out the window in boredom. Nothing to do. The sun illuminated Ubiquitous' room, and made her scales look polished and shiny. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (SkyFireStone) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Mature Content